Danganronpa: The Test Subjects
by Charming Crescendo
Summary: How can you even remain hopeful when you can't even love yourself anymore? When you've been robbed of humanity itself? When you've become...a monster? [SYOC CLOSED! RATING MAY CHANGE!]


**Note: This is a rewrite of my other danganronpa story, which I deleted because I simply didn't like the story myself. If you want, you can send in your OC again. I'm also a bit skeptical about this prologue, so bear with me.**

**Note 2: This story is seperate from Nessie71's story.**

**3:15 PM, Location Unknown, 25 years after the events of the second game.**

"Ladies and gentlemen," A scientist began, eyed by roughly a hundred journalists and a few cameramen. "Today me and Asami, my lovely wife, made gigantic step in the history of science. One that can, and possibly will, change our future forever." He stopped for a moment and nervously looked at his partner, a thin, light brown haired woman wearing a lab coat and a bright red, knitted cap which looked ugly as hell. She rolled her eyes, and stood up, continuing the speech her husband began.

"Thank you Satoshi." She said, before adressing the crowd. "For years, we have been using genetical modification for practical uses, such as enhancing the health of certain plants, making them practically immume to diseases and such. Today, we are proud to present the next step in genetic modification." She nodded to the side of the room they were in. Two other scientists reacted, carrying in a large, metal box. After they left, Asami pressed a button on the side on the box, causing it to produce a lot of steam. "I added that effect last-minute, to make it look cooler." Satoshi whispered to his wife, who just smiled back. When the steam cleared, the content of the box was exposed. A small, corked test tube was lying on a metal plate.

The man cleared his throat. "This, ladies and gentlemen, is the secret project we've been working on for the past ten years. We are proud to present what we call the Henkō-Serum!" An interested murmer rose through the crowd. When it died down, a journalist raised his hand.

"What does it do?" He asked.

"Interesting question." Asami remarked. "With this serum, we are able to re-write parts of the human DNA, and essentially mutate people to give them animalistic traits. Like the ears of a cat, for instance." In the middle of another murmer, another journalist raised his hand.

"Does it work?" He asked. "Did you test it?" At that moment, Asami stood up and reached to her cap.

"We are almost 100 percent sure that it works." At that moment, she removed her cap. All the journalists gasped in unison, for there were two furry cat ears resting on top of head. "This is an example of what the Henkō-Serum can do, altough the effects are not limited to just the ears of a feline. They actually vary per person." At that moment, three knocks were heard on the door of the chamber everybody was in. The door was broken open, and almost two dozen of masked people, armed with guns, stormed in.

"Everybody lay down!" Somebody shouted. "If you'll just co-operate nobody gets hurt!" While the armed guys were busy taking thhe journalists hostage, Satoshi tucked the serum into the pocket of his lab coat and tried to run away, managing to hide behind a wall.

"I'm sorry honey." A familiar voice called from behind him. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that." He stopped and turned around, seing his wife pointing a pistol at him.

"W-why?" He uttered in a mix of confusion, anger and sadness. Asami chuckled and reached behind her, keeping him in her sights. Before he could react, she threw something warm and fluffy at him. Satoshi picked it up from the ground and looked at it. The moment he laid his eyes on it, his heart stopped in fear.

The onject he held was a fairly odd-coloured teddy bear with a gigantic belly button. It was divided into two halves, one half being white and looking fairly cute, with a black dot for an eye and a snout with a tiny smile on it's snout. The other half though, was pitch black, with an almost diabolical, red eye that sent shivers down his spine, and a malicious sneer on it's snout. He dropped the bear, gasping for air.

"Did that refresh your memory?" Asami asked, a cold tone in her voice? Satoshi could only nod. "Good. Now hand over the serum!"

"W-what are you going to do?" Satoshi asked, the anger and sadness not leaving his voice.

Asami grinned. "We are going to succeed where we failed twenty-five years ago. And this time we won't fail. But this chat is beginning to bore me, so I'm giving you 20 seconds to hand over the seum before I shoot you."

Satoshi was drenched in sweat now. "You won't succeed. You'll fail the same way you did 25 years ago. You and your entire fucking army!"

"25 years ago, things were different." Asami replied, still keeping her cool. "And you have three seconds left. So unless you want a hole in your stomach, you better give it to me now."

"Three..."

"Nngh..."

"Two..."

"Gah..."

"One."

"HERE! NOW GO TO HELL!"

"BANG!"

Asami looked at the blood flowing from the lifeless corpse of her husband, the serum firmly clutched in her hand. "Too late." She said smiling, before whipping out a cell phone from the pocket of her coat. She dialed a number and waited for a few moments.

"Yes?" an oddly high-pitched voice called from the other side of the phone.

"Everything went as planned." Asami replied. "And no witnesses were left, I think. Do you have the participants?"

"Upupupupu..." The voice happily replied. "Ohhh, this is great! I haven't been so excited in years! Don't worry about the students, I took good care of them."

Asami sighed, rolling her eyes. Anyway, "I'll be there as soon as I can." She ended the call and tucked away her cell phone. "Step 1 completed, now for the rest of the plan."

**0000000000**

**Ok, so I hope you enjoyed the prologue. I can understand when you say it was a bit too much exposition, but hey...**

**Anyway, I need OC's, 15 to be exact since I have my own OC. Here are the rules.**

**1): You can send in your OC through review or PM. I don't have a preference so just send it in the way you feel like sending him/her in. **

**2): You can send in up to two OC 's at the time. **

**3): Please use my form and my form only. **

**4): Please fill in the form as detailed as possible. **

**5): No ultimate lucky students or ultimate ?. Also no Mary-Sues or Gary-stus.**

**6): I allow reused characters, but I don't allow children of canon characters.**

**7): As I said before, if you already sent in an OC, please send in again if you want him/her to appear in this story.**

**8): I try to keep superpowers and such to a minimum, so please do not send in too much of those.**

**So without further ado, you can fill in this form to submit your OC. I look forward to seeing your characters. **

**~Form~**

**~Basic Info~**

**Name: **

**Age: **

**SHSL: **

**Gender: **

**~Description~**

**Height/Weight: **

**Appearance: **

**Clothing: **

**~Personal Things~**

**Personality: **

**Backstory: **

**Hobbies/Interests: **

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**Secrets: **

**Darkest Secret: **

**Motive for murder: **

**Fear(s): **

**~Behaviour~ **

**Speech pattern: **

**Habits (leaning on things, yawning, standing by windows, spacing out, etc.): **

**Quotes (at least 3): **

**~Relationship~ **

**Open to romance? (Yes or No): **

**Sexual Orientation: **

**What kind of person do they look for?: **

**~Role in Game~ **

**Likely to be victim/culprint/survivor?: **

**Role in investigation: **

**Role in trial: **

**Mastermind (Yes or No): **

**Reason for being the mastermind: **

**~Misc~**

**Execution (You don't have to put anything here, but I'd like to hear your ideas): **

**Will you still read after your OC is killed/excecuted?:**

**Anything I missed?: **

**~Mutation~**

**What is their Mutation:**

**How does it affect them:**

**What is their reaction to waking up with this:**

**How would they feel? Embarrassed? Excited?:**

**End**

**Chosen OC's**

**Boys [6/8]**

**1: Kasai Ichijo - SHSL Thief - The hazel-eyed bookworm**

**2: Kurogane Kanzaki - SHSL Smuggler - Dr Fireside**

**3: Taiko Ohataite - SHSL Traditional Drummer - PettyPunk**

**4: Tatsuki Himuro - SHSL Sailor - Dangan Ronpa Fan (guest)**

**5: Sakushi Hasu - SHSL Charlatan - That1guyeveryonehates**

**6: Tsuneo Mizuno - SHSL Hero - HeroNoMore**

**7: Mamoru Akiyama - SHSL Mathmetician - SakuraMoriChan**

**8: Tsubasa Yukata - SHSL Finger Painter - ShadedLyht**

**Girls [8/8]**

**1: Rina Kimura - SHSL Pilot - Charming Crescendo**

**2: Mokou Terrae - SHSL School Speechwriter - MikuLeekGirl**

**3: Alexis Hikari - SHSL Rock Star - Scarlett Warrior**

**4: Kimiko Masuno - SHSL Comic Book Artist - fandomhospitalizedpatient**

**5: Minako Yozakura - SHSL Alchemist - TowerFrost**

**6: Ayani Hayashi - SHSL Traceuse - AlliancedSeasons**

**7: Shinji Hasu - SHSL Dreamer - That1guyeveryonehates**

**8: Hoshiko Hanzawa - SHSL Violinist - SakuraMoriChan**

**Thank you for sending in :)!**


End file.
